Barney Home Videos
Barney and Friends is a favorite amount of children and parents alike. Barney is of course, the famous big purple dinosaur who Respect sings and dances. If the Barney and the Backyard Gang and the rest of the seasons of Barney and Friends released on VHS tapes and DVDs from The Lyons Group and HIT Entertainment. The Barney videos are available in stores and neighborhoods. Each one features episodes, clip shows and TV specials. The video has the opening and closing previews. Your child watches the Barney videos on TV through the country and the world. Many episodes are available online through membership websites. Barney & the Backyard Gang: #The Backyard Show (August 30th, 1988) #Three Wishes (January 17th, 1989) #A Day at the Beach (April 4th, 1989) #Waiting for Santa (May 14th, 1990) #Campfire Sing-Along (June 19th, 1990) #Barney Goes to School (August 28th, 1990) #Barney in Concert (July 23, 1991) (Original Release) (September 24, 1992) (First Releases) #Rock with Barney (September 17th, 1991) (Original Release) (September 23, 1992) (First Releases) Barney & Friends and other Barney Videos: # Barney’s Magical Musical Adventure (August 4th, 1992) # Barney in Concert (1992 home video) (September 21, 1992) # Barney's Fun & Games (1992 home video) (September 22, 1992) # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1992 home video) (September 23, 1992) # Barney's Once Upon A Time (1992 home video) (September 24, 1992) # Rock with Barney (1992 home video) (September 25, 1992) # Love to Read, With Barney (December 14th, 1993) # Barney Live! in New York City (August 16th, 1994) # Imagination Island (October 4, 1994) # Barney Safety (April 11, 1995) # Barney Songs (November 7, 1995) # Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) # Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996) # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996) # A Day in the Park with Barney (September 15, 1996) # Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996) # Barney's Sense-Sational Day (January 14, 1997) # Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997) # Camp WannaRunnaRound (July 8, 1997) aka Barney’s Outdoor Fun (May 13, 2003) # Barney's Adventure Bus (September 2, 1997) # Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (September 11, 1997) # Barney's Good Day, Good Night (November 4, 1997) # It's Time for Counting (January 13, 1998) # Barney in Outer Space (March 17, 1998) # Barney's First Adventures (March 28, 1998 - Television; September 1, 1998 - Video) # My Party with Barney (April 10, 1998) # The Easter Show (May 19, 1998) # Barney's Big Surprise (May 19, 1998) # Barney's Halloween Party (August 18, 1998 (Original Print), August 17, 1999 (Reprint) and August 19, 2003 (Hit Entertainment) # Barney's What a Day! (August 28, 1998) # Sing & Dance with Barney (January 12, 1999) # What a World We Share (March 9, 1999) # Walk Around the Block with Barney (May 4, 1999) # Let's Play School (July 27, 1999) aka Barney’s ABC’s & 123’s (August 1, 2000) # Barney's Night Before Christmas (September 28, 1999 (Original Print), October 18, 2000 (Reprint) and September 30, 2003 (Hit Entertainment) # More Barney Songs (December 28, 1999) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (March 21, 2000) aka Mother Goose Collection (March 15, 2011) # Barney's Super Singing Circus (May 16, 2000) # Come on Over to Barney's House (August 15, 2000) # Be My Valentine Love, Barney (December 26, 2000) # Barney's Musical Castle (March 6, 2001) # Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (May 15, 2001 (Original Print) and May 3, 2005 (Hit Entertainment) # Barney's Big Dance Party (May 23, 2001) # Let's Go to the Zoo (August 28, 2001) # Barney's Pajama Party (October 30, 2001) # You Can Be Anything (February 19, 2002) # Barney's Beach Party (April 30, 2002) aka Let’s Go to the Beach (February 7, 2006) # Round and Round We Go Version (June 5, 2002) (Sony Wonder reprint on VHS) # Round and Round We Go (August 27, 2002) aka Fun on Wheels (September 22, 2009) # Barney's Christmas Star (October 22, 2002) # Storytime with Barney (December 5, 2002) # Barney Songs from the Park (January 7, 2003) # Read with Me, Dance with Me (April 8, 2003) # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (August 26, 2003) # Barney's Colorful World (September 14, 2004) # Let's Go to the Farm (March 1, 2005) # Wee Sing Together (July 12, 2005) # The Land of Make-Believe (August 30, 2005) # Can You Sing That Song? (December 13, 2005) Barney & Friends Episode Videos # Barney's Birthday (September 1st, 1992) # Barney's Best Manners #Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose #Barney's Home Sweet Homes #Let's Pretend with Barney #Barney's Alphabet Zoo #Barney's Families are Special #Making New Friends #Riding in Barney's Car #Barney's All Aboard for Sharing #Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers #Barney's Colors & Shapes #Down on Barney's Farm #Barney's Good, Clean Fun! / Barney's Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #A to Z with Barney #Barney's It's a Happy Day! #It's Nice to Meet You #Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! #Barney's Numbers! Numbers! #Happy Mad Silly Sad #Movin' and Groovin' #Let's Pretend with Barney #Now I Know My ABCs #Ready, Set, Play! #Just Imagine #Everyone is Special Feature Film: # Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (April 3, 1998) # More Barney's Great Adventure (September 14, 2004) The Backyard Gang of Blockbuster Video: *Barney in Concert (bonus video The Backyard Show ) (September 21, 1992) *Barney: Let's Play Wishful Show (Three Wishes and Barney in Concert) (September 22, 1992) *Barney: Let's Rock (Barney in Concert and Rock with Barney) (September 25, 1992) Blockbuster Video: *Barney's Halloween Party (bonus video Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) *Play and Learn with Barney (Barney's Best Manners, Good, Clean Fun! and Oh, Brother...She's My Sister) *Barney's Time For School (Barney Let's Play School! and It's Time for Counting) *Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time (Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm and Rock with Barney) *Barney's Favorite Songs (More Barney Songs and Barney's Musical Scrapbook) *Barney's Big Top Fun (Barney's Super Singing Circus and Barney's Exercise Circus) *Barney's Valentine Adventure (Be My Valentine-Love, Barney and Magical Musical Adventure) *Movin' & Groovin' with Barney (Come on over to Barney's House and Dino Dancin' Tunes) *Barney's Learning Round-Up (A to Z with Barney, Parade of Numbers and Howdy Friends) *Barney's Outer Space Fun & Games (Barney In Outer Space and Barney's Fun & Games) *Barney's Storytime Adventure (Once Upon a Time and Barney's Talent Show) *Barney's Island Safari (Let's Go To The Zoo and Imagination Island) *Barney's Night-Light Stories (Barney's Pajama Party and Good Day, Good Night) *Barney's Summertime Fun (Barney's Beach Party and Barney Camp WannaRunnaRound) *Going Places With Barney (You Can Be Anything! and Walk Around the Block With Barney) *On The Move with Barney (Round and Round We Go and Barney's Adventure Bus) *Barney: Sing-Along Fun! (Barney Songs From the Park and More Barney Songs) Spanish language videos: #Esperando a Santa #Barney en Concierto #Una Mágica Aventura Musical #Buenos Modales/El Cumpleaños de Barney #Hogar Dulce Hogar #Una Aventura de la Imaginación #Zoológico de Letras/Cantos y Juegos con Mama Gansa #¡Barney en vivo! En Nueva York #La Isla de La Imaginación #Una Sorpresa Muy Especial #Haciendo Nuevos Amigos #De Paseo con Barney #Juguemos a Compartir/Hogar Dulce Hogar #El Show de Talento #La Maravillosa Máquina de Juegos #El Desfile de los Numeros/Ejercicio en El Circo #1-2-3-4 Estaciones #Un Día en el Parque con Barney #Había Una Vez #Usa Tus Sentidos con Barney #Colores y Formas #El Autobus Mágico de Barney #Buenos Dias, Buenas Noches #A Contar con Barney #Barney en el Espacio #La Gran Sorpresa de Barney #La Fiesta de Halloween de Barney #La Gran Aventura de Barney #Diversión y Limpieza #Canta y Baila con Barney #El Maravilloso Mundo que Compartimos #Paseando con Barney por el Vecindario #Juguemos a la Escuela #Navidad Mágica con Barney #Rock con Barney #Más Canciones de Barney #Los Versos Favoritos de Barney #El Super Circo de Barney #La Casa de Barney #El Castillo Musical de Barney #De la A a la Z #Diversión en la Granja #Árboles Magníficos #Vamos al Zoológico con Barney #La Pijamada de Barney #Puedes ser lo que tu Quieras! #Fiesta en la Playa #Es Divertido Transportarse #Estrella de Navidad #Hora del Cuento con Barney #Canciones en el Parque #Lee y Baila Conmigo #Buenos Modales 2: ¡Invitación a la Diversión! #Feliz, Alocando, Enfadado, Triste #Muevete al Ritmo de Barney #Imaginemos con Barney #Ahora Conoce mi ABC #Rojo, Amarillo y Azul! #Números! Números! #Barney y Su Mundo de Colores #Es Hora de Jugar #Vamos a La Granja #Los Mejores Cuentos de Hadas #Imagína #Todos Somos Especiales #La Tierra de Los Espejismos #Jeguemos a Puedes Cantar Esa Cancion? #Vamos a La Playa German language videos: #Warten auf Weihnachten #Barney's Abenteuer im Zauberwald #Barney's Insel der Fantasien #Talent Show #Spiel und Spaß mit Barney #Die vier Jahreszeiten #Barney's War Einmal #Barney's Vernunftiger Tag #Ein Tag Im Park mit barney #Barney's Guter tag, Gute Nacht #Barney Im Weltraum #Barney's Grosses Abenteuer #Spring und Sing mit Barney #Spaß im Zoo mit Barney #Jetzt Geht's Rund mit Barney # Märchenstunde mit Barney Hebrew language videos: #Let's Imagine with Barney (בואו נדמיין עם ברני) #Family is Love (משפחה זאת אהבה) #Hands in the Air (ידיים למעלה על הראש) #Eating Right with Barney (לאכול נכון עם ברני) #Colors (צבעים) #Happy Birthday (יום הולדת שמח) #Alef Bet (אלף בית) #Music is Fun (מוסיקה זה כיף) #Numbers (מספרים) #Barney Collection 1 (1 ברני אוסף) #Barney Collection 2 (2 ברני אוסף) #Forest Sounds (קולות מן ההיער) #How to Count to Ten (10 לצאת לסיבוב) #Let's Go for a Ride in the Car (במכונית לספור עד) #Magical Island Sailing (הפלגה לאי הקסום) #Barney's Great Adventure (ההרפתקה הגדולה של בארני) #The Great Collection of Barney 1 (האוסף הגדול של ברני 1) #The Great Collection of Barney 2 (האוסף הגדול של ברני 2) Korean language videos: #Baniwa Chingudeul Classic Collection #Baniwa Chingudeul Classic Collection Category:Barney & Friends